The Taming An Eclare Story
by degrassi-is-love
Summary: In this story, Clare's a flirtacious tease, what happens when shes dared to get the new guy  Eli  to hookup with her, when he has no interest in her "type" , doesn't follow tv show at all, bad at summeries? just read :  you won't regret it
1. Chapter 1

The Taming

Eli/Clare

I'm still gonna write my other story...I just wanted to start a totally out there, kind of alternate universe one, enjoy? :]

In this story, pretty much erase your memory on everything that has ever happened in degrassi, cause none of it has happened in this one. And don't worry, it will get more romantic eclare-y later on...not to be predictable or anything...:]

CLARE'S POV

I was in the cafeteria eating lunch on my first day of school, I was eating with my friends Alli, KC, and Jenna. I was looking around the caf, searching for any new guys. In my opinion, it was never too early to search for new conquests in my opinion, and the incredible selection at this school, made it all too easy.

"Wow clare, can you even go a day without a guy, how about you just talk to us instead of starting your man hunt" Alli laughed, noticing my wandering eyes.

I smirked, Ali might have been my best friend, but we were total opposites, she was such a prude. Maybe I would help her change that by the end of the year

"For all you knew I may have already found someone" I said flirtatiously winking at KC. In reality, I had zero interest in KC. We hooked up one night, and it was easily the worst night of my life. But it was hilarious to see the look on Jenna's face whenever I flirted with him. She was dating him, and secretly, she annoyed the hell out of me.

Jenna looked shocked and Alli gave me a disapproving look, I had to hold back laughter, they all just made it to easy. I went back to searching the cafeteria. Suddenly an extremely attractive guy walked through the cafeteria doors, looking lost. He didn't look farmilar, but he definitely was too old to be a freshman, my guess was he was either a junior or senior, but a new one. He had dark hair, green eyes, and he was dressed in all black. Usually, the guys I hooked up with were a little more plain, but this would definitely do. As he walked through the cafeteria, he caught me staring at him. I smiled seductively at him, he just smirked, shook his head and kept walking.

"Wow, one of the only degrassi guys who might be immune to your games yet" Alli laughed, clearly seeing the exchange.

"he's not even that cute, on to the new" I said, looking around for other guys, although the green eyed one was undeniably hotter ten the rest. I saw him sitting at a table in front of us with one other guy, I didn't get it, he hadn't looked at me twice.

"You up for a challenge" Jenna said, in her annoying tone

"Always" I said devilishly

"Get that guy to hook up with you by the end of the month" she challenged

"Ha, I doubt I need a whole month, have you met me? and you're on, what are the stakes"

"The satisfaction of a job well done?" Ali said mockingly, she clearly disapproved.

"You're going to need to make it a little more interesting then that"

"Get him first, then we'll figure it out" Jenna stated

"Fine, this will be easy" I said. and I meant it. I wasn't one for long term relationships, or even relationships at that. Not that I'm proud of it or anything, but i had a certain reputation at school, and if anyone could manage a hookup, it was me. Not once had I ever been turned down before, and it won't be different this time.

ELI'S POV

Wow. I didn't know who this girl was. But she clearly was lacking in the brains department. I was sitting a few tables away from her, her friends and her were being obnoxiously loud, and she honestly think I couldn't hear her. Girls could be so immature. Especially this one, she was clearly one of those girls I hated. A total slut with no dignity or self respect. She had the potential to be pretty, but that potential was blocked with her trampy low cut shirt and too short shorts, and her over bearing amount of makeup. Most guys were turned on by this, but not me. It just reeked desperation.

"Get That Guy To Hook Up With You by the end of the month"

"Fine, this will be easy"

I smirked, and I thought I had an ego. This could be fun. I didn't know who she was, but if this random girl thought she could make bets on me, and win no less, then she needed someone to put her in her place. I hated to mess with girls, but clearly, this one needed it.

She looked back at me and fluffed her hair, grinning mischievously. I rolled my eyes and turned away, from the corner of my eyes I could tell she was confused, but she didn't look she would be giving up.

Well, this should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

CLARE'S POV

After lunch, I walked into english. I was in advanced grade 11 english, which shocked most people. I didn't really come across as smart, but there was a lot people didn't know about me. They just didn't stick around long enough to figure out. When my guidance counselor first suggested I join Grade 11 english, I was pissed, why would I want to be in a class with none of my friends. But it occurred to me, that grade 11, meant grade 11 boys, so I agreed.

As I walked in, I saw a bunch of boys sit up in their seats. Too predictable for words. The so called easiest girl in 10th grade, in a class full of perverted 11th graders, I made it too easy for them. I saw the girls looking at me as if I was a disgrace. I heard one whisper "little wannabe whore" I rolled my eyes, as if I cared what they thought. I saw one person, doodling on his binder, and paying absolutely no attention to me. And of course it was him. The same gorgeous, green eyed guy, who I had made that bet on. I smiled, well this was a great place to start. He had to talk to me now, someway. I took the seat behind him, I knew he noticed I did.

"Hey there" I whispered to him

He turned around and smirked, which was kind of a turn on. I never had met anyone else who really smirked, except well, me.

"Do I know you?"

"Do you want to?" I replied, trying to bat my eyelashes

"Not particularly" he replied, I couldn't tell whether he was being serious, or he was flirting, so I decided to keep pushing it

"Too bad, now you do, I'm Clare...and you are?"

He looked into my eyes, "Well Clare, you will have to figure it out for yourself" and then he turned back around.

My heart stopped, that definitely didn't sound flirty. Maybe this wouldn't be as easy as I thought. I didn't get it, guys usually liked me, I barely said a sentence to this guy before he started turning me down.

Suddenly the english teacher, Mrs. Dawes spoke up

"Hello students, welcome back., This Year..."

After that I completely zoned out, in each class we had gotten the same exact "Welcome back, grading policies, supplies needed speech" and I couldn't hear it one more time

My ears perked up as I heard this

"I will now read aloud you're writing parters, they will be your partners all year, and you will work with them all year on various projects, starting today"

Well now, I definitely would find out his name.

"Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy"

I looked around the room, trying to figure out who that was. Until I found the one guy who had reacted, the one right in front of me, I couldn't tell whether he looked annoyed, or amused.

Well at least now I knew his name. Eli. Eli Goldsworthy

ELI'S POV

I sighed. But I also was slightly temped to laugh. It was slightly ironic. out of all the people in the class, I would get paired up with this girl. I looked at her face. I couldn't really describe her expression. She didn't exactly look happy, the happy that implied a crush, or blushing, or whatever a girl usually felt when she liked someone. She just looked satisfied. Which I expected, if a girl ever genuinely likes me, I'll give her a shot, being down right rejected is rough, but this girl didn't like me. She thought I was good looking, at the most. Which was why I already didn't like her, girls like her were all about games.

She turned around, "So, Eli, I assume"

"Wow you're a genius" I replied sarcastically

"Are you always this obnoxious, or are you just really insecure" she said mockingly

Although despite the mocking, she sounded a little hurt.

I had to hand it to her, she wasn't as cliche as I thought she would be at first glance, unlike most trashy girls, this one actually had some wit in her.

"Don't call me a jerk, clearly I'm way too insecure for those harsh words" I replied

I could tell she was trying to hold back on laughing.

We were supposed to ask questions we got on a question sheet Mrs. Dawes gave us to our writing partners to "Get to know them better" What were we in, kindergarten

"Let's just get started, mr sarcasm" she said, picking up the question sheet

I was surprised, based on what I heard in the cafeteria, I was expecting her to throw herself at me from the get-go, which was yet to happen, I guess it was still early in the period.

CLARE'S POV

I could tell already, he wasn't like the other guys at the school. That wasn't a necessarily a good or bad thing, it just meant I had to approach this differently. He was definitely good looking, I would try to flirt with him, bet or no bet, but his personality was so, arggg.

"First question, What do you want to be when you grow up" he asked

"A stripper" I said, in a serious tone,hopefully he had a sense of humor, which was unclear at the moment.

"I would tell you to be serious, but I have a feeling you are" he said, just as seriously, although I wasn't sure if he was joking.

Was he really implying I was a slut? well, I guess I couldn't blame him, everyone thought so, and I guess I didn't really go out of my way to prove them wrong

"I was kidding, I want to be one of those people who opens up a school in an poorer country like India, or Africa"

I'm sure he was shocked by that statement, he probably thought the stripper thing was more likely, that was the problem with people, they automatically made assumptions about me, false assumptions.

His eyes kind of opened up wider, he didn't look all that shocked though

ELI'S POV

The more I talked to this girl, the less I hated her. I still didn't like her, not even close. But I could tell, she was more then this promiscuous girl, she had to have some insecurity, people aren't just like this. As much as I wanted to mess around with her, to make sure she didn't win that bet, to downsize her ego, I also kind of wanted to figure her out.

"What, no sarcastic comment back"? She challenged

"No" I said simply

I really looked at her for a second, I would never admit this out loud, but she was gorgeous, or at least had the potential to be. She had incredible blue eyes, she just needed to take off the heavy eyeshadow and eyeliner, which were hiding them.

"Well then, what would you be"? She replied, her tone of voice sounded lighter, less sarcastic, more curious.

"A drug dealer" I replied, just as seriously as she had when she said stripper

She rolled her eyes and laughed.

She had her goal. She wanted me to hook up with her, to prove a point to her friends. Well now, I had my goal. I was going to figure out Clare Edwards, I was going to figure out if there was another side to her.

And I knew already both of would be trying very hard to make sure the other's goals, aren't achieved.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

CLARE'S POV

The rest of that english period, we asked each other those lame, elementry school worthy questions. But as the period went on, it got less tense between us. It seemed like the more we talked, the less he hated me. The thing that really got me though, was I wasn't even thinking about that bet, all period. Only at the very beginiing, and a little bit at the very end. It wasn't me pretending to be someone else, it was me being me...or at least the me I used to be. You'd think I would turn up my flirtacious side even more, under these circumsizes. But it was almost as if, I had lost sight of it, for those 40 minutes

The more that occured to me, the more ridiciculous that sounded. I had just met this guy, and he only had one purpose. Every guy I had ever gotten, I had gotten by flirting endlessly, along with teasing, seducing, etc. But so far, I just couldn't bring myself to do that with Eli, it just felt...weird. And if we are keeping the bet in mind, he clearly would never want anything to do with me. Because of course, this was only about the bet.

*Next Day*

ELI'S POV

Before classes started, I sat on one of the benches outside of Degrassi, with Adam. The first and only friend I had there so far. We didn't know each other that well yet though, so we kind of just sat there in mostly silence, people watching. Suddenly I saw Clare walk towards the enterance. Except today, she looked kind of...different. Don't get me wrong, no one would still mistake her for a saint, but there were subtle differences in her appearance today. Instead of short shorts, she was wearing skinny jeans. And even though she was still wearing a low cut shirt, she had a scarf on today, which somewhat masked it. And the biggest difference was her heavy eyeshadow from yesterday, wasn't in sight. Which suprinsignly, made her eyes stand out more

As she walked closer, she noticed me. And she still smiled at me, like the first time, but there was a hint of shyness in this one. Once again, I smirked, but this time, there was hint of an actual smile.

"Who's that" Adam asked

"Just my english partner"

He nodded "You into her? she seems kinda into you"

I immediatly frozed

"None of the above" I said, almost defensively.

"Riiiiightttttttttt" he said sarcastically

I just sighed, and continued to people watch, there was no point in trying to convince him otherwise, _or convince myself?_

CLARES POV

Once again, I sat at lunch with Alli, but today KC and Jenna went off-campus for lunch so it was just the two of us. Which I kind of prefered, she was the only one I actually trusted.

"So, find anyone interesting yet?" Alli asked

I wasn't really sure how to answer this, I guess you can say I found someone "interesting". And that interesting person was Eli Goldsworthy. I didn't want to believe I had feelings for him, but I wasn't sure. Last night, I had a dream about him. I don't exactly remember what it was about, but I remembered he was definetely in it, which scared me, a lot .

"Remember that bet I made with Jenna yesterday..."

Alli gave me her signature judging look

"Seriously Clare, you need to stop playing these games, I promise, no good comes out of it"

"Alli, the guy was in my english class, and he's my partner in class, and, his name is Eli Goldsworthy, and at first, he was the biggest asshole in the entire world, but, we started talking more and..."

Alli interutped me "And you like him" she said, with a knowing smile

" I barely know him, I talked to him for all of 40 minutes"

"But you like him, Clare I could tell, I know this look"

"It doesn't matter if I like him or not, I'm going to win this bet and get over it, I can't like him"

"And why not?" Alli replied helplessly, she knew I almost never liked people, I hooked up with people, but never liked people. I just couldn't

"The last time I liked someone...well we saw how well that went"

"Clare...you can't let what happened determine..."

"Just forget about it...I shouldn't have said anything"

ELI'S POV

I walked into english. I had tried not to look foward to this class, but I couldn't deny that I had been. But it was only because the banter Clare and I had the day before was highly amusing, and I was interested to see whether that would continue. I was slightly tempted to mock her about the bet, showing her I knew, but I knew I couldn't do that, maybe in time, but I was curious to see how this whole thing would develop first, what she would do, and if she would do anything.

Clare walked in three minutes late, she didn't look at me, I was slightly shocked, also slightly dissipointed. But, I wasn't going to think about that part. Maybe she called off the bet, and now it wasn't even worth it to talk to me. I should be happy about this, no egotistical trashy girl to get on my nerves, but I was starting not to mind it.

I finally decided to talk to her

"You missed Dawes explaining our assignment, we have to plan our topics for an essay on our worst life experiences"

She looked at me, but she seemed kind of nervous. Was this the same girl as yesterday? She was acting bipolar. Just when I thought I was starting to figure her out.

"Wow, that's cheerfull" she said sarcastically

"My thoughts exactly, anyway, we have to help each other with topic ideas, according to Dawes"

She looked at me curiously "What are you going to write about"

"Not sure yet, guess I haven't had any horrible life experiences"

It pained me to say that,cause it was an obvious lie, I knew exactly what I would write about,

CLARE'S POV

Worst life experiences.

If anyone could write an essay it was me, I knew exactly what fit under that title, but what it was, no one knew about, besides Alli. There was no way I could write about it. I could tell Eli knew exactly what he wanted to write about too, not like he would admit it. Which I got, I wasn't going to admit mine to him, and he wasn't going to admit his to me. Which was fine, clearly, we both had secrets, and that would balence each other out. We both kept ours, and no one got hurt. That's the way I lived, and the way I would continue to live, hopefully. Even though, deep down, I wanted that to change

"Same here,I guess I'v been Lucky" I fake laughed.

ELI'S POV

I could see it in her face. She was flat out lying. I couldn't blame her though, so was I. I could see the pain in her eyes, as soon as I mentioned the topic. This was a shame, cause she had the kind of eyes, that you never wanted to see pain in. Wait, What was I saying? I needed to put whatever feelings these were aside. But all I knew, is I wanted to find out. Maybe it would finally help me figure out who she really was, cause honestly I was dying to know. Maybe if I talked to her about my life, she would talk to me about hers, but what was the point? what would I get out of it? or more importantly, _what did I want to get out of it _


	4. Chapter 4

this is mostly a filler, so stay tuned? :D I'll try to update as much as I can, but it's hard with school work and all

ELI'S POV

That night, I sat in my room procrastinating my work. I was on my computer while watching some random action movie I found while flipping channels. I was no stranger to procrastination, but this was a different type of procrastination. Because not only was my mind not on finishing the loads of work I had, but it was on a girl. Clare Edwards. At first I tried to get her off my mind, but then I gave up, it wasn't happening. It just confused me that I was thinking about her, or that I was possibly attracted to her. I always found pride in the fact, that I wasn't attracted to girls like her. Other guys were, but that's why I wasn't like other guys. To me, it was a turn off to like a girl that so many other guys had been with, it almost defeated the purpose. But to be fair, I wasn't completely losing my sanity, Clare did seem different then most girls of her kind.

I decided to log on facerange and search her. I almost never went on, I thought technology like that was kind of over rated, but why not, I was procrastinating. I typed into my search box Clare Edwards, I assumed she would have one, but maybe I would be wrong. But of course, I was right. She came up immediately. I went right to her pictures. This could be defined as stalking, or it could be defined as getting to know your english partner. I preferred the ladder. Her default picture was her in possibly the shortest dress known to man leaning against a wall with a fake smile. I sighed, why must she be so freaking cliche. I looked at the rest of her past default pictures. There was a total of 12. The next four were pretty much replicas of picture 1, just in different revealing outfits and in different places, but by picture number six she looked different, happier, more innocent, if that was even possible. There were pictures of her smiling sweetly with that girl Alli, in normal clothes, and ones of her laughing, and ones of her with her family. I couldn't help but notice surprisingly, there were no guys in any of them. And then finally I got to picture 12, It was like she was a different person. It was a close-up on her face, and she was smiling, a real genuine smile, not a fake one. You could tell she was wearing little to no makeup, and her cheeks still looked like she had been blushing, she looked so natural and beautiful. I sighed. I wonder what made her become this way, everyone changes, but, most of the time, there's a reason behind that change.

CLARE'S POV

I was sitting on facerange, looking at really old pictures. I found it really interesting to compare people from how they looked then, to how they look now. Which was ironic, since I had been the one who changed most of all. Part of me wanted to go back to who I used to be, but it was almost like I was too deep in. For some reason, talking to Eli was the fist time I felt like myself, or at least who "myself" used to be, in a very long time. And I really liked that feeling. Suddenly, I noticed that I had a new friend request. I clicked on, as soon as I saw the name, shivers instantly went down my spines. I sighed, why did it have this kind of effect on me, it was pathetic, a long with completely irrational

Eli Goldsworthy

I immediately accepted. I looked at his default picture. I sighed, there wasn't even a point of telling myself I didn't want him, it was undeniable. I smiled, he actually went too the effort of searching me on facerange. He couldn't completely hate me. Before I could even think about him more, he messaged me

_Eli_Goldsworthy- Only took you about five seconds to accept me edwards_

I blushed, I had to agree with him. I was usually knew exactly how to play this stuff, it's like I was losing at my own game

_Clare_Edwards- only took you about two seconds to search me goldsworthy._

_Eli_Goldsworthy- Don't give yourself too much credit, we need to work on those essays...you busy right now?_

I read the first part of that sentence, I sighed, I should have known. He was putting up with me not because he wanted to, but because he had to, then I saw the second part of that sentence.

_Clare_Edwards-you know if you don't want to work with me outside of school, no one is forcing you :P_

I sighed. I regretted saying that right away, mostly because, I was afraid of the real answer.

_Eli_Goldsworthy-I don't remember saying I didn't want to. _

_Clare_Edwards-How does the dot sound? in a half an hour?_

_Eli_Goldsworthy- See you then Clare Edwards_

_*Eli_Goldsworthy is now offline*_

I sighed. Well at the very least, this will be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't updated this story in FOREVER! so sorry about that!

to refresh your memory: Eli & Clare are meeting each other at the dot to work on the english project they were assigned to do together!

CLARE'S POV

I rode my bike over to The Dot. I spent the whole way there trying to fight the butterflies I had felt. It was inevitable to admit I had some sort of feelings for him. He just seemed different. His attitude towards me was in some sorts a contradiction. He either thought lower of me or higher of me then everyone else, and either way, it was irresistible.

When I finally reached the dot, I walked in as casually as possible, to find Eli already sitting at a table. I walked over to him. We both smirked at each other, at the exact same time. But seeing his, gave me a feeling, that was to rare to ignore.

I sat down across from him

"Sorry Edwards, I do the smirk better"

I rolled my eyes, and then smiled suggestively

"Well it's the only thing you do better"

His eyes widened,and his smirk deepened

"Wanna bet?"

I couldn't resist giggling, something I tried to avoid to do as frequently as possible

He saw me giggling, and then smirked.

"Wait, what we were talking about again?" He challenged

"Your ginormous ego" I challenged right back

He laughed and then pulled a binder out of his bag.

I had to remind myself, that's what we were here for. Work. Because clearly, a guy like Eli, that was the only thing I was relevant for. I could tell I intrigued him though, at the least. Which I found ironic, because to everyone else, there was nothing intriguing about me, everything was just...easy._ Like me._

"Any ideas for your essay?" He said, looking into my eyes, as if he actually cared, _maybe he did_

"Uh, one actually"

I wanted to tell him. I don't know why I did. I'm not sure what I could get from it, besides pain. But for some reason, I felt the urge to open up to him. Maybe I just wanted to get close to him. Or maybe, I needed someone to finally talk to, and somehow, although I didn't even know him that well, he was the only suiting object.

"Care to share...I'm all ears" Eli stated.

The look in his eyes, made me believe he wanted to understand me, and it made me want to let him in, so much more.

"It's kind of personal, honestly"

"Look Clare, I know I tease you and everything, but you can trust me, that is, if you want to"

_You can trust me_

I wanted to trust him, so, so badly.

I got up, and he looked at me questionably.

"Maybe we can go somewhere else, like the park?"

He without questioning me, nodded. We took our coffees and walked out the door. The park was in walking distance, so that is exactly what we did. We walked in silence. He would occasionally brush up against me, accidently, I presume

When we reached the park, we sat down on a bench far away from everyone else in the park, hidden in the woods of the area.

I sat on top of the bench and surprisingly, he sat down right next to me.

"Please don't judge me or anything for what I'm about to tell you, I'm telling you because it suits the assignment, and honestly, I just need someone to tell it to"

He looked into my eyes, and just nodded.

_"Since I was born, I was always raised with a very strict christian upbringing, I practically lived in the church,never did anything bad, always dressed conservatively"_

I could tell he was stifling laughter, I really was far from my past. Farther then he would ever know,except until now.

"_I was the perfect child, purity ring and everything"_

I swallowed at the words purity ring. Those two words had grown to be my worst enemies

"_So the summer going into 9th grade, I went to bible camp. While there, I met this guy. He was two years older then me, but he was the sweetest boy imaginable. We became really great friends the first week of camp. As time went on, we became...more then that. Which I was thrilled with, I had never had a boyfriend before, and the fact that someone so perfect, two years older then had actual interest in me, it was incredible_

I paused to take a breath, he was looking me at in a way, well in a way he knew exactly was coming. Like he could tell, just by the tone of my voice, and the dull expression in my eyes, which scared me, more then I ever thought it could.

"_He was my first kiss, my first make out session, my first slow-dance. It seemed too good to be true, everyone always talked about how lucky I was. One night towards the end of the camp, he sneaked into my bunk and invited me to go to the lake with him. I didn't think anything of it, so I followed him. We sat there at the lake, It was at least midnight, no one in sight._

I started to breath heavily, this was where I knew I would lose it, telling this story, had never gotten quiet this far.

"_So we were sitting there, and he started to look at me in a new way, a way he had never looking at me before, but for some reason, it didn't feel right, it made me feel like I had some reason to fear, which was ridiculous, so I shook the feeling off._

I must have been losing breath or whitening, because Eli reached out and grabbed my hand. He knew what was coming. I could feel it.

_"Suddenly out of nowhere, he reached behind me and placed his hands beneath my shirt. He had never done this before, and I knew I should have stopped him, we were at bible camp of all places, but I was too afraid to. I didn't want him to think less of me. I was too crazy about him, too crazy about the way he made me feel"_

_ "So i just let him keep going, I let him move his hand around under my shirt. Until he reached my bra clapse. And he tried to unclasp it. But I just couldn't let him. I had my beliefs, and I thought he did too. So I told him to stop him, that I really didn't want to. And he just...he just laughed, he just sat there and laughed at me. So I tried asking him to stop, more forcefully this time, and he just started laughing more, almost evilly, and he trapped my body under his, and started to take my clothes off"_

As this point I couldn't contain myself. The emotions I had been bottling up for so long, I looked at eli, He was looking at me with a pained expression. I was shaking harder then I had ever shaken before. He tried to stroke my hand to stop the shaking. But the shaking would just get worse

"_I knew I couldn't go a long with this. I tried screaming, begging him to get off me, but no one heard me. He just smiled bitterly and kept going. The pain I was feeling, the tears I was crying...He just didn't care. Everything I was so sure he was, had disappeared. And came an evil, spiteful person, who just took the most important thing from me just like that"_

I was overwhelmed with the tears building up in my eyes, blocking my throat. This whole time I was on the verge of my boiling point, trying to bottle this all up,and right there I was finally boiling over.

"_The guy who at the time was my everything, not only raped me, but completely changed me, and now,I don't..."_

I couldn't even finish the sentence without completely breaking down, I started to collapse. My head was pounding, My throat was burning, and my eyes were blazed with tears. Eli pulled me into his arms, and I just stayed there. Crying into his shoulder, with my arms clutching on to him.

For once, I was allowing myself to be completely vulnerable, and I expected it to dig an even deeper whole in my heart, but instead, it started to mend it.

**This was so horribly written! I had no idea how to approach this type of thing, I wanted to do it justice which I didn't :/ But anyway, In the next chapter, there will be more of an explanation on how this shaped who she is today and everything! **


	6. Chapter 6

the positive reviews I got mad me SO happy! thank you so much, EXACTLY the motivation I needed to continue this story,updating will be much more frequent!

ELI'S POV

I sat there speechless. It was incredible, absolutely incredible. I had just witnessed Clare's vulnerable side, and now that I did, how can any one destroy someone that fragile. This was the missing puzzle piece. I knew something had to have caused what Clare Edwards was. A part of me was hoping I wasn't right. Clare had her flaws, her reputation. But I could tell there was more to her from the beginning, as much as I tried to fight it, I was instantly drawn to her.

There was so much I wanted to say to her, but all she needed right now was someone's shoulder to cry on, and that's exactly what I was right now. And from that moment on, somehow I knew,I would be ok with being that shoulder, for as long as she possibly needed

I held her as tight as possible, and just stayed silent.

When she let go of me, her eyes suddenly widened, as if she felt some sort of regret

"I'm so so sorry, for putting this all on you like this, I should be over it by now" she said with sorrow in her voice

"You have nothing to be sorry for Clare, and you shouldn't blame yourself for not being over it, it wasn't your fault, it was his"

She was still shaking, there was no doubt about it, but her tears were finally coming to a haul

"It's just,I know the way you think of me, I can see it, you think I'm this corrupted whore...everyone does"

"Clare, I never thought you were a whore, you are worth so much more then that, and you know it, you can't let something like that ruin you, it isn't fair"

She looked at me with bright eyes, as if what I had said had been a realization

_which I really hope it had been_

"It's just after it...happened, word traveled, except, everyone just assumed I wanted to. So everyone started assuming I had become a slut over the summer, you know? having sex with an older guy, letting go of my faith like that, no one even gave me the benefit of the doubt that I didn't have any control"

"So you let yourself turn into what everyone else thought you were?"

She looked down with shame, and nodded

"I thought, maybe if everyone believed it, maybe it was true, so I just went a long with it, random guys suddenly wanted me,and I thought maybe it's who I was meant to be. I'v never slept with anyone else though,despite all the rumors,...I just, I can't bring myself to that"

"Didn't you try telling anyone else what really happened? Does anyone else know?"

She bit her lip and nodded no

"I guess...no one really cared to listen, not my best friends, not my parents, not anyone, my friend Alli somewhat knows, but I knew I couldn't tell her too much, she would find a way to judge me,somehow"

I looked at her, I saw the pain in her eyes, and I suddenly wanted to be the one to make it all disappear. I wasn't perfect either, far from it. But I just wanted to be there for her, and that was enough

"I care, and anyone who doesn't is a moron, you're so much more then what you think you are,I could tell it from when I first met you, don't let naive people tell you otherwise"

She suddenly blushed furiously

I had finally seen the Clare, I had known/hoped had been there all a long

And I was going to make sure, it wouldn't ever disappear again.

So I cupped her chin to face me, her eyes greeted mine widely, and that moment,I knew what I was about to do, and what I wanted to do, was inevitable

Right, then I crashed my lips into hers

_I was going to be the one to save Clare Edwards, and maybe, maybe there was a chance she could save me. _


	7. Authors Note

**Hello my wonderful readers!**

**So I'v decided to have a chosen day every week that I put up a new chapter, it'll keep me more motivated to keep up!**

**So for The Taming**

**I will update every Friday (Starting this friday) **

**And by the way, thanks for the amazing reviews I'v been receiving**

**you guys make me happy!**

**xo**


	8. Chapter 7

this is mostly a filler, better stuff to come up, I promise :D

CLARE'S POV

"i care, and anyone else who doesn't is a moron, you're so much more then what you think you are, I could tell it from when I first met you, don't let naive people tell you otherwise" he stated, looking straight into my eyes, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

I felt my heart pick up pace, I suddenly knew, telling him was the right choice. I hadn't known him for that long, yet I felt inclined to tell him _everything_.

We sat there for a few moments in silence. He suddenly took my chin so I was facing him

If my heart started beating any faster, I would be sent into cardiac arrest, _I knew what was coming_

And just as I expected, he placed his lips on mine.

It was the slowest, gentlest, yet in some ways most passionate, kiss I had ever felt.

I had kissed more guys then I would like to admit, but none were quite like this.

When we finally pulled away from each other, my hair was ruffled, and I felt faint, _in the good way._

"I don't get you" I said simply

He looked perplexed

"Pardon?"

"From the first time we've met you've acted like I was this annoying pest, but then you started flirting with me, and then you would go back to being a total tool, and now you're kissing me?" I asked, it was true. It was as if I brought out the inner bipolar in him.

He laughed, his green eyes absolutely glowing.

"I don't like being the subject of a bet, that's all"

For a second I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, then I remembered about _the bet_, well the ironic thing was, I won it. I guess I got so caught up in my feelings about him, I forgot what started it.

"How did you know about that?"

"You are your friends have the tendency to talk obnoxiously loud, so is that all I am to you, a conquest?" He smirked, but I could feel the seriousness in his tone towards the end of the sentence.

I inched a little bit closer to him

"What, you have a problem with being my conquest?" I asked teasingly,I wanted him to know obviously, that bet meant nothing to me, but he did.

He clearly picked up on that, and smirked flirtatiously

"Well, what does being your conquest include?"

I smiled, and shrugged in a "hm I don't know way" and leaned over and kissed him, but this time, gentle was the last thing it was.

I didn't know exactly what he wanted from me, but I knew what I wanted from him. For the first time, I wanted to be a part of something positive, maybe with the help of Eli, _I was ready to forget_


	9. Chapter 8

I know this is mostly about Clare/Jenna/Alli; but it's mostly just a makeup chapter for writing such a short one. The main action will occur when I post on Friday (which like I said, will be my update day)

CLARE'S POV

2 hours, 2 hours after Eli and I had parted ways, and I was still absolutely breathless. I wasn't quite sure of where this put us though. He made it pretty clear he was interested, but then again; what if he was just doing this because he pitied me?

Suddenly, a realization dawned upon me. There were several possible explanations that involved him confessing feelings me that didn't involve him actually being interested in me. I had just told him I had been raped for crying out loud, maybe he was just being polite, acting like he was interested in me. Or maybe, he was just playing games with me; getting me back for playing games with him.

If my mind was spinning any faster, I would have a seizure. My phone suddenly started beeping. I hoped it would be Eli.

No such luck.

Instead it was Alli, the text message read

"Jenna and I are waiting at the dot for you. We were supposed to meet up; remember?"

Oh right. I had completely forgotten my plans to meet them. I guess the Eli situation had me a little bit, distracted. I quickly texted back that I would be right there, and rode my bike quickly to the dot.

I walked in to see Alli and Jenna sipping their coffee. Jenna seemed to be ranting about something, and Alli seemed to be nodding disapprovingly.

_Story of my life_

I walked up to them cautiously

"Sorry for being late..I was a little distracted"

Alli looked at me, her eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face

"Really, what exactly was distracting you?"

She knew me way too well

I didn't want to get specifics, considering I really didn't like nor trust Jenna, so I just winked at Alli.

"Clare,I'm really loving your clothing choices this week" Jenna gushed, in a mock-sincere way.

" Uh thanks, what do you mean?"

"Well honestly, you usually dress like you have no self-dignity, so I'm glad to see you're covering up more, it'll be great for your self esteem "

My heart stopped. Did she really just say that? Jenna was always horrible, but she had usually been horrible in a less direct way.

"How I dress, really does not concern you Jenna" I stated sharply

"No reason to get defensive clare bear; it was meant to be a compliment really, good for you"

I sighed and sat down; I really don't know why I hung around Jenna. She spent our time together finding different ways to imply that my promiscuity. Sometimes it was entertaining, today it was irritating.

"So how's our little bet going, you didn't forget did you?" Jenna asked leaning closer to me.

"Bets off" I said dryly, hoping she wouldn't try to get into further detail. Knowing her though, she would.

"Bets off? that sounds more like you saying you lost the bet, how badly did he reject you?" she said trying to sound comforting.

"You don't know anything Jenna, we shouldn't have made that bet in the first place, let's just talk about something else"

"I'm a little surprised you lost honestly, guys usually love you! Or they love the fact that they can get you in bed without any effort, guess you're beneath this new guy"

That was it. She had really done it time. She wasn't even trying to mask her bitchiness. Well you know what, neither was I.

"Are you so pathetic that you have to worry about critiquing my life instead of worrying about your own?"

"I just think the way you have zero self respect is hilarious,that's all" she shot back

Alli was looking at us disapprovingly, completely unaware of what to say. I knew we were speaking loudly, and I could feel the eyes of other people at The Dot on us.

"Zero self respect? and how much do you have, since you're so perfect?"

"Well, at least I'm in a committed relationship, people like you will never experience that, I pity you, really"

"A committed relationship? You mean with KC? Ha! He hooked up with me the first chance he got, he must be really committed"

Her eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? KC would never cheat on me! you're a lying slut!"

"Two months ago. Heather Poullete's party in her backyard. Clearly not as committed as you think, don't worry though; I'll never get near him again. He's disgusting, not to mention the biggest moron in the planet if he's dating you"

Her eyes couldn't be any wider and she was shaking. I had knew i had gotten her. I felt a pit in my stomach though. Even though I hated Jenna, she was still my friend, well up until now. And I had just admitted to making out with her boyfriend. I felt like the old me I was suddenly starting to clear myself of, was coming back to the surface.

She suddenly looked at me with pure disgust

"You may have lost the prostitute clothing, but you're still the same whore deep down, you're worth nothing" She said evilly

My heart skipped a beat

_you're worth nothing_

What if she was right? Maybe I was worth nothing

_no_

I was over this, self doubting. Eli finally made me feel like I was worth something, I wasn't going to let Jenna ruin that.

"This may be hard to believe, but I'm pretty sure I'm worth a lot more then you'll ever be"

I started to walk away, when she laughed maliciously

"I think I get now, you called off the bet because you really like that boy"

I turned around, was she really bringing this up _now?_

"What does it matter you" I questioned

"Well I have a new bet now, except this time, it's not in your power to call it off, I'm stealing that guy from you; whether you like it or not"

"You don't even know him, he would never go for someone like you"

"Watch Edwards, pretty soon; you're gonna see exactly what you had coming to you"

**Did I mention you're REALLY going to hate Jenna in the story?**

**I know this was completely Eli free; but a chapter like this was necessary for the eclare filled chapter the next one will be =]**


End file.
